Into the Fire
by midnight-cat
Summary: How do our two favorite Possessors react when a baby is thrown into their lives? Along with juggling sudden parenthood and relationship issues, how will Takaya react when he loses the one he cares about the most? NaoexTakaya


_Yet another anime and a story inspired by it. The plot bunnies are overpopulating my head! *sigh* Anyway, I present to you a Mirage of Blaze fanfic…which is a new genre for me to write for. I've seen the anime and OVA countless times – now if I could just get my hands on the manga, all would be well! This story doesn't follow any set story or timeline. Who knows what I may put in here, considering I'm reading over the translated 40-volume novels that it was based on. With my imagination, it's safe to say that anything is possible._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Mirage of Blaze is not my creation. All rights belong to Mizuna Kuwabara. No profit is made from the writing of this story._

*************************************************************************************

_**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. - Anonymous**_

_*If I had only known it was the last walk in the rain,_

_I'd keep you out for hours in the storm._

_I would hold your hand, like a life line to my heart._

_Underneath the thunder we'd be warm._

_If I had only known it was the last walk in the rain.*_

_A somber air hung over the cemetery as a small throng of mourners surrounded a circle of flower arrangements. A picture stood nestled between them, showing a brunette-haired man in his late-twenties. The man's close friends and family sat at the front, united in the same sense of grief. Of all the people there, two stood out the most. One was a young man in his late teens, choppy black hair swaying softly in the cool breeze. Golden-green eyes stared unwaveringly at the photo, dark circles apparent underneath as a testament of the stress the last few days had been. At his side sat a young woman of at least twenty-two years of age, holding in her arms a miniature copy of the man whom she sat next to. Except for his eyes…the baby's violet eyes were full of confusion at what was going on as he looked around the small area. Violet eyes – just like those of the man being memorialized here today. He had no idea that his father was gone and wouldn't be coming back. _

_Ougi Takaya's life the past few months had been anything but simple. From having a baby suddenly thrust into your life that was somehow both his and another man's son to trying to navigate his relationship with said man…it was no wonder he was feeling the effects. And it all led up to this moment – he could still feel the reactionary shock he had experienced the moment he learned that Naoe had been killed. He wanted nothing more than to deny it, yearned to deny the reality, but no matter how much he did so it wouldn't bring Naoe back. All he had left of the man now was their son…a pawn like them in a much grander scheme. He would be the one to raise him and see that his spiritual powers were honed to their utmost limit. A daunting task when you took into account that he was only 18-years-old and was also responsible for the welfare of his sister, Miya._

_*If I had only known I'd never hear your voice again,_

_I'd memorize each thing you've ever said._

_And on those lonely nights, I could think of you once more._

_Keep your words alive inside my head._

_If I had only known I'd never hear your voice again.*_

_Anger and grief warred violently in his mind until finally one lost the battle. Springing up from his seat, he didn't care that its loud clatter echoed in the stillness of the clearing. It was like anger made a choking grip around his heart and throat, making breathing hurt that much more. A sudden whimper had him looking at his side to where Haruie held his and Naoe's son. The loud noise had scared Hayabusa and he continued to whimper even as Haruie rubbed his small back, talking to him softly. Questioning eyes were directed his way, even as soft whispers failed to reach his ears. That only served to fuel his anger. As if they knew anything about how or why he felt this way! He couldn't take it anymore! Between their judgmental stares and the picture of Naoe tormenting him with his own silent stare, he felt as though he wanted to scream. Turning, he ran away from the small group, just wanting to get away from the building pressure he felt in his chest. He heard Yuzuru's voice calling his name, but he ignored it. It was only when he reached a small clearing that the pressure finally started to ease off._

_*You were the treasure in my hand._

_You were the one who always stood beside me._

_So unaware, I foolishly believed that you would always be there._

_But then there came a day,_

_And I turned my head and you slipped away.*_

_Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he whirled around to face the newcomer. Kousaka Danjou stood a few feet away from him, his infamous trench coat fluttering around him in the slight breeze. Takaya's mouth tightened in anger as he saw the man. "What the hell are you doing here, Kousaka?! Don't you have any fucking respect?"_

"_Now, Saburo-dono, is that any way to speak to the one who brought your son to you? And you're one to preach on respect with the way you just acted. How would Naoe feel knowing that you'd caused such a scene at his memorial service?"_

"_I don't need any of your damned advice! And how I act is no one's business but my own. Now, would you mind leaving so I can grieve in peace?"_

"_Before I go, I thought I'd pass on some information I came across. Why I'm telling you this, even I don't know. You never found Naoe's body, correct? If what I was told is true, then there is a chance he might be alive. Then again, they might have fed me false information just to get your hopes up. However you decide to use this knowledge doesn't matter to me. Despite the different sides we were on, I still granted Naoe a measure of respect. Sayonara, Saburo-dono."_

_Takaya watched him with startled eyes as the other Possessor left the clearing. Naoe could possibly be alive?! But what if it was a cruel joke? He didn't think that he could endure getting his hopes raised up only to be crushed when it came to light that the older man was indeed dead. But that light of hope wouldn't be extinguished, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. He sat silently for a long while until the day's light started to recede. Glancing at his watch, he was startled to see how much time had passed. The others were sure to have been long gone by now. His body felt weary as he stood up, begging silently for the rest that had been denied it for the past few days. Eerie silence met him as he walked back to the memorial site, Naoe's picture still sitting there. Even the man's picture seemed to haunt him as those violet eyes stared directly at him. The knowledge that Hayabusa had eyes that same color made it all the more bittersweet, knowing that he'd see the man he loved whenever he looked in his son's eyes. Love…it seemed like yesterday when he'd finally broke down the barriers of his stubbornness and admitted what he felt for the older man._

"_Why did you have to leave, Naoe? Everything was going fine – we'd finally gotten used to being parents and had started mending our relationship…even though that's taken over 400 years. Hayabusa will never get to know you. You'll never see him grow up. Damn it, Naoe, why did you have to play the fucking hero and get yourself killed?!" At this point he had to stop, tears thick in his throat as he felt the wetness slide down his face. Knees suddenly weak, he collapsed to the ground in front of the picture, his frame shivering in its grief. "You and your damned promise…what good was that, huh? Swearing to me that you'd never leave my side – always saying that you'd be there! So where are you now, damn it, when I need you so badly?!"_

_Yuzuru and Chiaki stood silently a few feet away, watching as their friend seemed to be engulfed by his grief. There was nothing that they could do for him aside from giving their support. "Takaya", Yuzuru whispered softly. He felt helpless that he could do nothing for his friend but stand there and watch him. In the days following Naoe's death, Takaya had seemed to close in on himself, allowing no one else to comfort him. Ironically, Naoe was the only person besides Miya who truly knew Takaya. Sharing a look with Chiaki, they walked over to where their friend was kneeling. "Takaya, we're here to take you home. It's getting late and I'm sure that Miya is worried about you."_

"_I have no home now."_

_The words were soft but Chiaki still managed to hear them. Due to his past experiences with Kagetora, he hadn't known how to act when he met his new incarnation. Seeing him in this state was a far cry from the proud general he'd once known. It was ironic that those two had worked out their problems only to have everything wrenched away. "Kagetora, you do have a home. Both Hayabusa and Miya are waiting for you to return."_

_That was enough to make Takaya raise his head up to look at his friends. They were right…he __**was**__ needed. He couldn't continue to let his grief overwhelm him. Naoe would hate that. "You're right, Chiaki. Let's go home." He rose up from the ground, taking one last look at Naoe's picture before turning to leave._

_*If I had only known it was my last night by your side,_

_I'd pray a miracle stop the dawn._

_And when you smiled at me I would look into your eyes_

_And make sure you know my love for you goes on and on._

_If I had only known,_

_If I had only known,_

_The love I would have shown, if I had only known.*_

*************************************************************************************

Well, that wasn't _too_ depressing, now was it? Okay, yes, it was. I admit it. When you think about it, this genre breeds angst, so I'm not too out of place.

Chapter 1 Preview: We go back to the beginning…no, not _that _far. We see how all of this started when our two favorite Possessors get a baby thrown into their chaotic, mixed-up lives. Wonder who's got diaper duty? Anyway, check back in to see how everything goes!

Songs used to inspire/in chapter: _If I Had Only Known_ – Reba McEntire; _Just A Dream_ – Carrie Underwood


End file.
